


neither live nor dead

by burningfreeze



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Free Verse, I Had To, I realize this is not like the other entries, Other, Poetry, but I was charmed by this prompt ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningfreeze/pseuds/burningfreeze
Summary: My entry for the @terror_exe flash event!I hope it won't be counted as two entries or something ^ ^'ANYWAYS, enjoy!The prompt I chose:“Funny to think of pack ice as poetry, isn’t it?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: @terror_exe Flash Fest





	neither live nor dead

  


neither live nor dead  


it moves, yet has no legs to walk  
it holds all, but has no arms to embrace  
it sings, yet has no mouth to kiss  
it consumes, but has no stomach to digest  
it tears at flesh, yet has no claws to hunt 

forgets all  
forgives none

the ephemeral  
the eternal

ice

  



End file.
